


Ho !

by Mangoojuice



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Cat Girl, DUBCHAENG - Freeform, Demon, F/F, Fluff, short but sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22900183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mangoojuice/pseuds/Mangoojuice
Summary: Chaeyoung knew she had some questionable ways of cooking, but summoning a demon by making a sandwich was... more than worrying.Especially when said cat-girl like demon starts hanging out with her every weekend.
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	Ho !

**Author's Note:**

> cat girls. yes

Chaeyoung, admitedly, had never been a great cook. 

But she loved cooking nevertheless, the time spent in her little studio kitchen always bringing her happiness and letting herself use her creativy in another way than usual. She stopped minding Jeongyeon’s sneaky remarks about how ridiculous her dishes were after a while, ingoring the older girl whenever she had something to say about her meals. 

Being really busy this sunday, she did not really have time to cook anything too out of the ordinary, and opted for a simple sandwich as she took a break for lunch, letting her paint brushes alone for a short while. 

She hummed her way around the kitchen, praising herself for thinking about buying bread the previous afternoon, before opening the fridge with a smile. She threw whatever sounded good enough to put in bread on the counter, her hand hovering above red, glazing strawberries for an instant - no. Not today. 

After cutting the bread and cautiously putting it on a plate, she opened a pack of tofu, slicing the block with precision, laying the slices on the bread before covering them with salad. She paused, thinking about how making a fried noodles sandwich sounded, and turned around to reach for a pan when a bright flash illuminated the whole place, air coming out of nowhere and pushign her to the other side of the kitchen. 

Chaeyoung covered her eyes at the light got brighter, gasping for air as wind pressed stronglmy against her chest a strident noise hurting her ears in the process.   
When it all stopped and silence settled down again, she slowly lowered her hands, wondering what had just happened in her small kitchen. 

Something - or rather someone, was standing at the other end of the counter, pale skin, long hair and clear eyes looking at her with curiosity.

"Are you going to eat that sandwich or can I help myself ?"

Chaeyoung hesitated, but didn't say a word as she eventually pushed the plate closer to her guest, eyes moving across the… person’s figure, gaze lingering on the two fluffy cat-like ears perched on top of her head alongside two tiny horns, as blonde and shining as the hair that was framing her face. 

The person looked too human to be considered evil in Chaeyoung’s eyes, but too out of place to belong in her kitchen. But surely she was there, sitting on her counter, devouring the sandwhich like she had not eaten anything in days.

“Thank you for the meal, Chaeyoung,” the person said with a grin, exposing very pointy canins.

“How do you -” 

“My name is Dahyun, and I’m a demon. I heard your summoning call, so I came as fast as I could ! It’s not every day that I can eat tofu,” the person explained cheerfully, and Chaeyoung blinked twice, not sure if she had heard the girl right. “You have a nice name, well written right above your head. Why would someone as, hm, clean as you ask for my service ?” 

“I didn’t - I wasn’t trying to summon you at all,” Chaeyoung explained, watching as the demon cut herself a piece of tofu. 

“You weren’t ?”

“Well, no. I didn’t think demons were summoned by making sandwichs, to be honest,” she explained, making another meal for herself, the one she was looking forward to eating not really being there anymore. 

“That’s unfortunate. I can’t really leave you alone until I do something for you,” Dahyun precised, stopping herself from eating another piece of tofu when she looked back up at Chaeyoung with the knife in her hand. “I can leave you some time to think about it, though. See you next weekend, then ?” 

“hold on -” 

The demon jumped from the counter, giving a wide smile to chaeyoung before disappearing in a flash, leaving the girl more confused than anything else, and focusing during the week afterwards turned out to be a huge issue.   
Whatever she was doing, the demon with cat ears kept popping up in her mind - she had too many questions and nowhere to look for answers. Were demons really summoned by cooking, or did Dahyun say that to make fun of her ? Was she really a demon or did Chaeyoung hallucinate the whole thing ? She didn’t know how to approch the problem, and by next friday she found herself waiting in her kitchen with tofu, with no idea of what she would ask the demon to do but with a detmernation to learn more. 

Soon enough, Dahyun appeared, much more discreetly this time, with no loud noises or bright light. She immeditaly went for the tofu, looking at chaeyoung with expectant eyes but not saying anything. 

“I have a proposotion to make,” Chaeyoung wondered why her voice was trembling, but carried on. “If - if you agree on helping me out with basic tasks and answering my questions, I’ll let you crash here every weekend. Tofu included in the deal,” she blurred out, not really sure where such an idea was coming from. 

But the pointy cat ears and the wagging tail were too convincing, and as Dahyun agreed, she had no way of going back, a weird sensation running down her neck when the demon grabbed her hand to close the agreement.   
And that was it. 

From that day on, Dahyun would pop up every friday evening, and leave every monday morning, spending 2 days doing whatever Chaeyoung needed her to do, from groceries to cleaning to help her with university projects.   
It all felt very surreal to Chaeyoung, because the demon was nothing but soft and caring, nothing she would have expected of such a curious, mythological creature. 

Dahyun, she found out, loved to talk, and her voice bounced between the walls of the appartment almost at any hours of the day, only being silenced when Chaeyoung needed to focus or if the demon found something that needed all of her attention. She would answser Chaeyoung’s questions without hesitation, not minding exposing that her ancestor was some kind of giant cat God who took a wrong path, or that she was actually really old and had seen things that Chaeyoung could only learn about in books. 

Dahyun loved speaking about her past and her experiences to Chaeyoung, who couldn’t help but take inspiration from whatever story the demon was telling her for her uni projects. The tales were always full of details, emotions heavy and she could see how much it all meant to the demon.   
She had particularly loved getting to play the piano again, much to Chaeyoung’s pleasure. 

Dahyun, not very surprisingly, was very easy to understand, especially because of her cat traits : Chaeyoung only had to look up cats body language to know what the demon wanted, needed, or felt like. 

After a while, as they got closer and without any of them truly noticing, they settled into a cozy routine - friday evenings were meant for movies on the bed, saturdays were shopping days along with cooking the best thing they could for dinner, and sunday were either lazy or studying days. 

It had now been 4 months since the deal had been sealed between the two, and it seemed neither of them wanted it to end. They never mentioned it, and it didn’t seem like Dahyun was needed anywhere else anyway. 

“What are we watching tonight ?” Dahyun asked as she dropped on the bed between Chaeyoung’s legs that friday evening, getting cosy against the girl’s chest, popcorn bag right under her arm. 

The girl was used to the demon’s physical contact and affection, but being this close during a movie night was a first. Ears were happily poiting right under her nose, and Chaeyoung wondered how it would feel to touch them for the hundredth time since she had met the demon - it was something Dahyun refused to let her do, and so far Chaeyoung had respected the boundaries. 

“Edward Scissorhands. It’s one of my favorite movies, I’m sure you’ll love it too.” 

“For sure ! you have great taste, ya know.”

“I know, you tell me every time,” Chaeyoung said with a giggle as she reached for the popcorn, the movie title screen opening under their eyes, Dahyun wiggling a bit between her legs. 

The demon, as happy as she had sounded when the movie started, dozed off pretty quickly, and Chaeyoung could understand. She knew how exhausting Dahyun’s life could be, back in the demon world - even though she liked to act lazily during their time together, it was obvious that she was very hardworking. 

At the sight of the demon cat girl half alseep on her laps, Chaeyoung decided to finally break their only rule, and lightly, very lightly at first, ran her palm between Dahyun’s ears. Her hair felt incredibely soft under her fingertips, and she eventually started patting the demon, who wasn’t reacting much. A ear twitched, and Chaeyoung stopped her mouvement for a second before allowing herself to do more. She brushed the back of her hand against the demon’s right ear, smiling at how soft it felt, before going back to the patting. 

She wondered why Dahyun had always insisted on her not doing any of this, since it didn’t seem to be a problem, when something caught Chaeyoung off guard - Dahyun, under her palm, started purring. The girl didn’t get the time to do much more that widden her eyes as the demon shot up to face Chaeyoung with a squeal, still purring, hands on top of her head as she looked at the human with a mix of surprise and betrayal. 

“I told you not to do that !” Dahyun looked embarassed, but the purring could still be heard, and the complaining got stuck in her throat as she tried to stop it, without much success. 

“It’s cute,” Chaeyoung grabbed the demon’s hands, moving them away from her throat with a smile. “If you really hate it that much, I promise I won’t do it again.” 

Dahyun muttered something, her hands wrapping thighter around Chaeyoung’s, her gaze doing its best to avoid the human’s.

“I didn’t quite catch that.” 

“I said it’s fine if you want to keep doing it,” the demon looked back up, pupils completely dilated, a sign that Chaeyoung could easily understant as a reflex of happiness, and she took Dahyun in for a hug, laughing as the demon uncontrollably purred. 

“Damn, How long have you been holding that happiness back ?” 

“Too long,” Dahyun muffled in Chaeyoung’s shoulder, sighing as the girl’s hand made its way back around her ears, petting her as lovingly as she could. 

The crushing sound of popcorn against the mattress abruptly stopped the cuddling time, Chaeyoung kind of finally getting why her mother told her to never eat in bed.

\-- 

“Are you seeing someone ?” Jeongyeon asked when Chaeyoung told her that she had to get home when she realized how late it was one friday evening a few weeks after the purring discovery. “Always looks like someone is waiting for you at home.” 

“Oh no, she’s more like, you know, a…” Chaeyoung paused, fully taking in what her friend had just asked her, coming to a sudden realization that she wasn’t sure she could understand yet. She felt her cheeks heat up, a hand reaching her face in a shy attempt to hide it. “...roommate ?” 

She thought about it on the way home. Couldn’t be it, could it ?   
Was love even a thing for demons ? Dahyun had never talked about past or possible lovers to Chaeyoung, had even less mentioned what kind of relations she had with other humans. She missed her stop by thinking too much, and decided to walk instead of waiting for another bus to pass by where she was waiting at, giving her a bit more time to think. 

“You’re late,” was the first thing Dahyun said when she stepped inside. “I made dinner. We really need to buy some better quality tofu, this one tastes weird,” Chaeyoung leaned agaisnt the wall as she watched Dahyun move around the kitchen, her usual working outfit already traded for an old, wide painting shirt Chaeyoung had stopped wearing, precisely because Dahyun had made it hers. 

What Jeongyeon had asked her popped back up in her mind, and she realized that having Dahyun during the week would not be a bad thing at all. 

“What’s up, are you ok ?” 

“Huh ?” Chaeyoung broke from her daze to stare back at a worried looking Dahyun. “Ah, nothing. No, actually. Can we make the deal stronger ?” 

“Stronger ?” 

“As in, would - could you stay with me every day ? I really enjoy you being here, and, how do i explain this -” Chaeyoung fumbled with words, not sure how to phrase the obvious. “I really like you, Dahyun, and if it’s okay with you, I would love to have you around, more. But I- I understand if that would be difficult for you,” Chaeyoung heard a slight purr, and decided to look at something else that the wooden planks under her feet. 

“I was waiting for you to ask,” Dahyun was gazing at her with the widdest grin, purring freely, tail moving a bit more than usual. “It’s not difficult at all. I consider myself bound to you as much as you are to me.” 

“Bound ?” the demon reached for her hands in the same reassuring way Chaeyoung did for her weeks back

“It means that I love you, you idiot.” 

Chaeyoung had not yet imagined what a kiss with Dahyun would have felt like, but it was everything she could have wished for. Warmth, comfort, and a weird kind of satisfaction came with soft lips on her own, and the slight feeling of canins pressing agaisnt her skin as Dahyun didn’t hesitate to kiss other areas, her whole face, her neck, and shoulders. And the purring, god, was it loud. 

“Ah, another thing. I made the sandwich thing up, cause you were so cute I needed a reason to approach you.” 

A whisper in her ear, a giggle.   
And everything was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> gonna be honest the season greetings 2020 are just plain BAD, the girls look good but what the fuck did they do with that sport concept. every day since february started I look at the calendar and read "rugby life : the sport that teaches you how it feels to get a bruise on top of a bruise" next to Jihyo and I fucking cry


End file.
